


Hope is the last thing that dies

by hearmyvoice



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Older Varian (Disney), Sad Varian (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 14:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearmyvoice/pseuds/hearmyvoice
Summary: The more time elapses, the less hope of going out and helping his father was presented in the heart of the young alchemist.





	Hope is the last thing that dies

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 45: Ignored

"That was a year, seven months and twelve days ago," Varian murmured in a broken voice, carving with effort on a block with a small rock already worn while with his gloved hand he petted Rudiger's head, the raccoon shrieking at the touch of the young teenager.

He sighed hoarsely sitting against the wall, hugging his legs with regret and hiding half of his face with his knees. He removed one of his gloves when he felt the earth in them and with his sleeve he wiped away the tears that threatened to get out of his eyes.

_Would they really support him? Or would he simply still be considered a threat?_ He wondered. He had already turned fifteen, he was about to turn sixteen, and it was his first birthday as an orphan. The vague promise he had made to his father about release him remained intact in his mind, and it was not easy to overcome the pain of not fulfilling it while he was locked up under the king's empty words about helping him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually playing with the time elapsed since Varian's imprisonment tho.


End file.
